The ultimate goal of Project Transition is to bring about increased early intervention in and prevention of abusive alcohol use patterns among divorced and separated women who are known to be at risk of substance abuse by developing low cost, non-stigmatized educational materials which can be distributed by the natural network of service providers who regularly come into contact with this population. In Phase I 900 programs providing services to displaced homemakers will be surveyed for information regarding alcohol-related concerns of the divorced and separated women they serve. Existing educational materials will be reviewed for effectiveness. One print and one non-print product will be targeted for production and field testing in Phase II.